1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headsets for use in telecommunications and telephony. More specifically, conformable spring-loaded earloops for over-the-ear style headsets are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication headsets are used in numerous applications and are particularly effective for telephone operators, radio operators, aircraft personnel, and for other individuals for whom it is desirable to have hands free operation of communication systems. Accordingly, a wide variety of conventional headsets are available.
One type of communication headset is a monaural headset. Monaural headsets are headsets that have only a single audio receiver for placement near one ear. Often, such headsets are implemented with an earloop that is configured to fit around the ear to secure the receiver in place. Such headsets may be very compact.
However, because of the large natural variations in the size, shape, and orientation of human ears, over-the-ear style headsets often do not fit properly for many potential users. For example, earloops often do not fit snugly and thus are not stable and earloops may not be comfortable for a large spectrum of potential users. In addition, the ergonomic goals of stability and comfort are often in conflict since a snug fit that provides a secure attachment for the headset often pinches the ear or creates pressure points that are uncomfortable for many users, particularly when the headset is worn for an extended period of time. In addition, a snug fit precludes the ability for the user to easily don and doff the headset with only one hand.
Some conventional earloops utilize hard, extendible pieces to lengthen the earloop behind the ear lobe. Others conventional earloops use small, pivotable flippers to close the gap behind the ear. However, these earloops typically have fixed contours with either no or limited predetermined ranges of motion and shape that only fit a fraction of the population of users. Consequently, they are not comfortable for many users and do not provide a secure fit.
Other conventional earloops employ molded, rubber-like material, either alone or reinforced with metal wire inserts. Unfortunately, the rubber earloops often stretch, allowing the earloop to slide or rotate about the ear. Moreover, wire reinforced designs often fatigue and break with continuous use, reducing the useful life of the headset. In addition, such earloops generally require two-hand fitting by the user and must be squeezed tightly and bent into shape in order to provide a sufficient level of clamping force. Removing the installed earloop usually results in distortion of its previous wearing shape and requires the user to reshape the earloop each time that it is worn.
Accordingly, what is needed is an earloop that provides a snug and secure fit for a wide variety of ear shapes, sizes, and orientations that is comfortable to be worn for extended periods of time and that can be easily donned and positioned on the ear with only one hand.